1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to systems for presenting social media content, and more particularly relates to a system and method of implementing a virtual content wheel for presenting social media.
2. Related Art
Currently, social media (SM) content is presented in a variety of forms. In SM applications such as FACEBOOK and TWITTER, SM content is presented to users as a temporal stream of content frames. In other SM applications such as PINTEREST, SM content can further be presented in categories or “Pins” to enhance the user experience. Regardless, current approaches require a significant investment of “socialization time” for the user to fully enjoy the experience, e.g., establishing user accounts, forming connections, weeding through content, etc.
Furthermore, injecting meaningful ad content into current SM presentations leaves much to be desired. Oftentimes, users are presented with ad content that does not correlate the particular interests of the user.